¡veamos una pelicula de terror!
by maki-imotto
Summary: un viernes en la noche,Kano tendra la oportunidad de comprar una pelicula de terror para verla con todo el mekakushi-dan,¿se les antoja escuchar gritos de princesas de closet?


**ola gente!**

**bueno,bueno;ya es hallowen y quise hacer algo especial!,es que bueno a veces estoy en INGLES y pienso en ponys voladores,y bla,blabla**

**entonces se me vino inspiracion.**

**ADVERTENCIA: no he visto El exorsista,de hecho con solo ver la cara me he meado y grite como MICHAEL JACKSON.**

**que por cierto,hace una pequeña hay un lenguaje medio cientificon asi que si no logran entender lo explico abajo.**

**sin mas rodeos,les dejo que lean:**

**los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Esa noche,todos los miembros del mekakushi-dan estaban reunidos en la sala de la base.<p>

Todos tenían una expresión de ansiedad,¿y por que no?,verían una película de terror;era de esperarse de un viernes en la noche.

La líder había acordado en que cada viernes veriann una película,esta nueva regla,haba sido gustosamente aceptada por todo el dan.

Esta vez,el mitomano y masoquista del grupo había decidido comprar una película de terror por varios motivos y uno de ellos era ver a todos los chicos gritar como Michael Jakcson,Kano pagaría una fortuna por ver sus caras de espanto cuando aparezca la pinche niña endemoniada ; y que mejor película de la cual muchos se habían meado del terror,y era nada mas y nada menos que; el exorcista.

Si,era la película perfecta.

Volviendo a esa noche,los chicos estaban preparando todo para la hora de la película.

Kido había preparado pop corn para todos,seto había comprado las bebidas y algunos dulces,Mary ayudaba a ordenar la sala de estar,momo y ene arreglaban el DVD para asegurarse de que funcionara,Hibiya,Konoha y Shintaro se quedaron vagando por la base,eran los menos entusiastas.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos.

Todo estaba listo,Kano ya tenia lista su broma.

Shintaro se sentó al borde izquierdo del sofá,Konoha al lado del azabache y el shota del grupo estaba al costado del de ojos de conejo,Kido se sentó al lado de Mary y seto al costado de la albina,a los pies del sofá se sentaron la cantante,el mitomano y en el celular de la Kisaragi estaba la virus.

-¿están listos?- pregunto por ultima vez el rubio,hubo un silencio.

-solo ponla de una buena vez.-hablo Tsubomi con una voz fría e impaciente.

Kano obedeció,y coloco la película.

-Seto.-llamo la albina.-si tengo miedo,¿tu me cuidaras?-pregunto la pequeña.

-claro que si,siempre te cuidare.-le dedico una sonrisa mientras la albina le correspondió.

Llegaron a transcurrir 10 minutos de película,todo parecía normal,algunos le ponían poco interés a la trama;como shintaro,que tomaba una coca-cola mirando a los costados o Hibiya que bostezaba cada 10 segundos y ya parecía considerar la opción de contar ovejas en su mente.

_Sigan así por unos minutos,que ahora viene lo bueno_-pensó shuuya para sus adentros.

La niña ya había sido poseída,ya estaba fea y parecía una vieja peor que matusalen.

Los gritos se empezaron a oír en la base.

Kido temblaba a mas no poder.

Seto y Mary estaban abrazados.

Hibiya gritaba como niña al igual que Shintaro

Kano se burlaba.

Momo daba finos gritos de espanto.

Ene se burlaba a carcajadas sobre la expresión de su amo.

Y Konoha…,bueno,Konoha estaba comiendo unas gomitas de osito de mermelada.

Asi pasaron una hora,cuando ya todos estaban al borde del ataque cardíaco,por no exagerar,Kano ya parecía tener cierta culpabilidad;volteo a su costado para ver la expresión de su compañera; la idol no se veía nada bien,estaba pálida,temblaba y parecía notarse que iba a llorar;todo eso hiso que shuuya se sintiese mal consigo mismo,una clase de sentimiento que el conocía muy bien.

Culpa.

¿a que no es bien jodida la culpabilidad?

Se acerco con cuidado hasta quedar relativamente cerca de la joven para confirmar su expresión.

-neh,kisaragi-chan.-dijo en voz baja para captar su atención.

La chica se sobresalto y volteo a su costado para estar frente al rubio.

-¿tienes miedo?-

-p-p-para nada,k-kano-san.-tartamudeo.

Kano quedo con una cara de : _¿me estas jodiendo?._

Llego la parte anhelada por el mitomano.

El rostro volteado.

apareció la adorable niña con su cara rasguñada y verdosa,sonriente y diabólica,haciendo esos sonidos de huesos rompiéndose y retando a la anatomía. pobre _esternocleidomastoideo._

Gritos de michael jackson en; 3,2,1.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-

Se escucharon los gritos mas femeninos que el mundo jamas escucho y todo eso provenia de los _rudos_ y por rudos quiere decir que las "princesas de closet" de Shintaro,Hibiya y Tsubomi gritaron de la manera mas femenina y gay que hasta la misma poseida se podia haber burlado.

Como no tomarles foto.

Hibiya se habia montado en las piernas de konoha,shintaro por otro lado le abrazo el esqueleto apendicular al albino tragon;Tsubomi y Mary compartian a Seto mientras este se quedo aplastado por las dos feminas,Ene tomaba fotos a todos y a cada uno de ellos…pero y Kano?,¡asi!;Kano estaba tumbado al pie del sofa,un "bulto estava encima suyo,era Momo.

La aterrada rubia no aguanto mas la desesperacion de esa cara que lo primero que hiso fue agarrarse a cualquier "cosa",que estuviese a pocos centimetros a la redonda,y esa "cosa" fue el rubio travesti con problemas para aguantarse las tonterias.

-kisaragi-chan.-

Mantuvo su sonrisa traviesa,pero era mas que ovio que solo era una ridicula mascara,algo estupido por que,debajo de aquella mascara su reaccion seria sorpresiva,no fueron mas que 7 segundos en donde Momo reacciono.

-gomene,Kano-san,y-y-yo no queria.-se levanto y fue obligada a mirarlo a los ojos.

Ya demasiada culpabilidad.

Ahora por la culpa de Shuuya,la Kisaragi menor parecia un chihuahua recien nacido;el debia hacer algo,aunque sea algo de lo que podria ser posible que se arrepienta.

Se acerco lo mas posible a la idol y observo su rostro asustado.

Drasticamente Momo,sintio una calida mano sobre la suya,el contacto entre ambas manos hiso que la rubia se volviese a la unica materia viviente que estaba a su costado; Kano.

-Kano-san…-susurro.

-tienes miedo.- diagnostico.

le dedico una sonrisa traviesa.

En circunstancias normales,Momo jamas se hubiese dejado agarrar la mano por el masoquista,pero,era una pelicula de terror y era una de las mas terrorificas a nivel mundial asi que ¿Por qué no?.

Se aferro a la mano del chico de rasgos felinos,en esas ultimas escenas,Momo,apretava una y otra vez la mano ajena mientras este le devolvia el apreton.

Ni la escena Yaoi de Shintaro,Konoha y Hibiya,ni los gritos femeninos de Seto y Kido o quizás esas carcajadas de Ene,podian caber en la cabeza de la idol,mas que asustada o aterrorizada,estaba nerviosa;y de un segundo a otro,se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

El rostro de kano ardía bajo la mascara.

* * *

><p><strong>que onda?!feo,demasiado<strong>

**si debe tener errores ortograficos,verdad?**

**es que mi computadora del mal no tiene correcto asi que...adhjahdjkah,DEVES TENER DIFIKULTAT PARA LER.**

**ok,no!;si quizas las parejas sean asi como que:da fug?!**

**diras algo como: "no hay KanoKido" "no hay HibiMomo".**

**pues nop,lo siento de veras,pero queria hacer CRACK romantico,no se...me comi happy brownies.**

**una cosa mas,"esternocleidomastoideo" es un musculo del cuello, y el esqueleto apendicular es un grupo de huesos del esqueleto,osea es uno grupo y bueno...jiji quize culturizarme.**

**bueno gracias por leer,bye**

**ARIGATO GOSHAIMASSEN! :3**


End file.
